Be Unkind
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: And her world shattered over and over again.


**…**

**…**

It had come out of the blue.

One day, they were standing beside the lake watching the water shimmer and the birds fly by.

And she had said _it_.

"I'm leaving," she murmured.

Ichigo hadn't heard her at first, but Tatsuki was already putting up a fuss. Ishida and Sado were surprised, but they kept silent. When Orihime repeated herself, Ichigo felt his eyes widen.

"Why?" He'd asked.

And she _smiled_.

"I'm attending college in America. It's going to be a great opportunity, and fun, Kurosaki-kun."

The air had left his lungs.

He didn't speak with her again.

**…**

**…**

_Dear Kurosaki-kun,_

_I knew you could do it. I knew you would do it, one day. And I was hoping I would be there to see you happy. I'm glad it was Rukia-chan though. She's such a nice person, and she's good for you. She makes you happy, and she cheers you up when I wasn't able to. I got the ticket, and I'll make the time to attend. _

_And as for your letter, I'm fine, I swear. Everything's fine._

_-Inoue_

**…**

**…**

_White. _

"Orihime?" She turned at the sound of her name, and was surprised to see Tatsuki-chan. Her hair had grown out, and she looked beautiful in her lavender dress. Tatsuki's eyes regarded her old friend severely, as if she would faint on spot.

Orihime turned towards her.

And she _smiled_.

"Tatsuki-chan, hello." The redhead greeted, "I haven't seen you in six years."

"Yeah," the black haired nodded, "You haven't called, or wrote me back. I was about to hop on a plane myself." She raised a thin eyebrow, "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Orihime pursed her pink lips, "Nope. I'm perfectly fine."

Tatsuki continued to watch her.

"Don't cry," she whispered.

Orihime blinked her long lashes, "I always cry at weddi—"

"_Don't_ cry,"

"…"

**…**

**…**

Ichigo hated ties.

He fixed it again, and again, and his father teased him mercilessly, until the orange haired was forced to kick him out. Finally, the sky blue material seemed to go into place perfectly within his dark tux, and he smiled a bit, staring at himself in the mirror.

The door opened and closed.

Ishida stepped inside.

"Inoue-san is here."

Ichigo's expression didn't change. Smoothing down his trousers, he scowled, directing his brown eyes to one of his best friends, "And?"

Ishida shrugged, "She looks nice."

"I'm sure she does," he ran a hand through his bright hair.

"…Do you hate her for leaving?"

"I hate her for a lot of things."

"You can't mean that."

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply. The door creaked open before he could and Sado poked his head in, "It's starting."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, and he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah."

**…**

**…**

_Orihime,_

_Why won't you respond to my letters?_

_-Ichigo_

**…**

**…**

_Orihime, _

_Answer me._

_-Ichigo_

**…**

**…**

_Orihime,_

_I'm getting married._

_-Ichigo_

**…**

**…**

_Dear Orihime, _

_Are you coming to the wedding? Ichigo and Kuchiki would like to see you there. Also, congrats on graduating. I hope to see you soon._

_-Love Tatsuki_

**…**

**…**

_Dear Orihime,_

_Ichigo's an idiot._

_-Love Tatsuki_

**…**

**…**

_Rukia-chan is beautiful in white._

Her hands clenched in her lap, and bunched the fine material of her dress.

Orihime watched as the slow march began, and Rukia started down the aisle, Byakuya holding her firmly to his side, and when they reached the end, he let her go, and she stared and stared as Ichigo and Rukia clasped hands, and _smiled_.

_I should be happy._

And she was. Kurosaki-kun _deserved_ this. He deserved some kind of happiness.

_Do you hate me now, Kurosaki-kun?_

**…**

**…**

"Do you take Kuchiki Rukia to be your wife?"

Tatsuki twitched in her seat and glanced towards her redheaded friend.

"I do."

Orihime's head bowed.

"And do you take Kurosaki Ichigo to be your husband?"

"I do."

Orihime curled her toes.

"Does anyone has a say that these two should not be wed?"

**…**

**…**

_Say something._

_Say something, Orihime._

Tatsuki stared intently at her friend.

Orihime didn't move.

Ichigo tightened his hands around Rukia's, and she _smiled_.

Say _it_.

**…**

**…**

_Silence. _

**…**

**…**

Orihime's hazel eyes rose again.

She watched as Kurosaki-kun leaned down with a small smirk, and Rukia rose on her toes, and their lips met softly, Rukia's hands cupping his strong jaw, and his arms wrapped around his small waist, and they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

And her world _shattered_ over and over again.

**…**

**…**

The cake was cut.

And Isshin danced with every woman, except Orihime.

She ate the cake, and she _smiled_.

Ishida made a few cracks at Kurosaki, and Sado gave a thumbs-up. Rukia laughed and shook hands and hugged and fluttered those big violet eyes.

Tatsuki watched Ichigo.

He kept one hand in his pocket, the other to keep Keigo away and sometimes to shake hands with Kuchiki relatives. He kept his eyes hard and away from anywhere dangerous.

Like Orihime.

Inoue stayed away from her old friends, watching as they formed a circle to talk. Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan, Rangiku-san, Renji-kun, Mizuiro-san, Asano-kun, and _Kurosaki-kun._

She felt out of place and hopeless.

Gripping her opposite elbow with one hand, she looked towards the ground, dusted the invisible dirt off her light green dress, flexed her toes, and bit into her bottom lip.

Just as she looked towards the exit, she heard,

_"Inoue." _

**…**

**…**

She tensed at his voice, but she turned, her dress flying around her slim legs, and her longer hair fanning around her slim, bare shoulders.

Ichigo stared at her. She was pale, paler than normal, but there was a rosy tint in her cheeks and lips. But he never knew. It could've been makeup.

For some reason, he wanted to know,

"Are you wearing makeup?"

She blinked.

"N-No. Kurosaki-kun knows I don't wear makeup. Hehe…"

"…Good."

She stood there awkwardly, and glanced toward his shoes, which appeared uncomfortable, but she didn't question it. Instead, she glanced at his tie, and then to his neck, and continued up until she found his firm lips, straight nose, and amber eyes.

"You got taller," she said.

"Yeah," he shifted, "You didn't."

"I-I guess…"

There was a small speck of silence before he said,

"You were about to leave."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Without saying goodbye."

Her delicate eyebrows merged.

_"Again." _

The gasp became stuck in her throat before she bowed obediently, "Congratulations, Kurosaki-kun." And she stood straight, clasping her hands in front of her.

He scowled.

"I don't want to be congratulated. I want you to say _fucking goodbye_ to my _face_, Inoue."

She slowly blinked.

"I guess I can't."

"Bullshit. You told me you were leaving that day. You never told me when."

She sighed heavily, as if it were a hard task, "I suppose I'm not good at goodbyes. They make me sad."

"And you didn't reply to any of my letters."

She shook her head.

"And now you come to my wedding as if it's nothing."

She nodded.

"Fuck, Inoue—"

"But I'm glad," she broke in, and he stared at her, "I'm glad that you're _happy_."

He watched as she looked towards the exit again, and tightened her hands into fists, bunching them in her dress.

"I should be going. I'm happy for Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan. I always thought you made a great couple. She's a good cook and she doesn't put weird stuff in her cooking like mine—"

"Inoue—"

"—and she has a nice figure. I mean, have you seen her in a bathing suit—"

"Inoue—"

"—plus, she's really reliable. She never looses her nerve, and never backs down and she's really cool—"

"Inoue—"

"—Not to mention, her friends are really nice. Renji-kun and Toshiro-kun, and Ikkaku-san, and everyone really loves her. Even Tatsuki-chan says they watch movies together—"

_"Inoue—"_

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," she tightened her fists, "She's just much better than I am, ne?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, reaching out a hand, prepared to touch her, someway, somehow, make her _understand_.

"If you worry so much, I heard in legends, her ring will stop shining." She said, her voice low, and she lowered her head, reaching up a small hand to cup her smooth cheek, "I promise you won't see me cry, Kurosaki-kun. I'm fine."

_Fuck_.

He wanted to _touch_ her.

"You can hate me. You can hate me all you want, Kurosaki-kun. I won't…"

A tear drop hit the floor.

**…**

**…**

He _watched_.

**…**

**…**

Raising her head, she stared back, "I won't _cry_."

The crystal tears continued to fall from her wide hazel eyes, making them _glow_, and stain her dress.

"I won't _cry_, Kurosaki-kun."

"…"

"So don't worry."

She turned away, and he stared at her back silently, clenching his hands, watching as she walked away, her hair swishing around her small waist.

_Don't go…_

His hand reached out, and he gripped her arm. He released her when he felt the burn of her skin.

"Inoue—"

And she _smiled_.

**…**

**…**

And he _watched_ as her world _shattered_ over and over again.

**…**

**…**

**I hope you liked it. I got this idea from the song Don't Bother by Shakira I think. It made me cry so hard, and I began to feel what Orihime felt every time she saw Ichigo with Rukia, so I wrote this. **

**Please review while I go out and buy tissues. **

**-Star**


End file.
